The disclosure relates to a ring-shaped tool for processing a work piece as well as a method for using such a tool especially for opening a welded joint.
To excavate material from a work piece milling cutters are known in the prior art. Such milling cutters are operable to immerge into the work piece and excavate material. A disadvantage of such a milling cutter is that these are not suitable for use with manually operable machinery. This is especially valid if the material to excavate is comprised in a welded joint which is meant to be excavated or opened. The reason for this is the massive hardness of the material at the area of the welded joint.
DE 93 16 953 A1 discloses a cutting tool for milling slits, the tool consisting of a carrier rotating around an axis, the carrier having segment elements which are arranged around its circumference and protrude from the carrier. The segment elements are circle-shaped, U-shaped or V-shaped.
The DE 103 16 371 A1 discloses a profile cutter having a base body which is connectable to a control rod as a carrier for a plurality of cutting tips which are arranged around the circumference of the base body and are affixed thereto in an exchangeable manner using a clamping device comprising clamping screws and clamping surfaces.
The DE 199 29 201 C2 discloses a tool for chip-removing processing of at least one work piece with a centric clamping area for mounting to a driving element and with a ring-shaped working area having sprockets arranged around the circumference of the working area for processing the work piece, wherein the sprockets are spherically formed in the working area.
WO 2011/136 275 A1 and WO 2003/070 409 A1 disclose a circular type cutting disc. DE 10 2004 027 032 A1 discloses a material-removing tool especially a milling cutter for disconnecting welded joints especially laser welded joints on auto body sheets comprising a cutter wheel characterized in that at least on one side of the cutting disc at least one spacer disc is arranged having a smaller radius than the material removing part of the cutter wheel.